


Jewels of Night

by Aspidities



Series: Smutcation Quickies [8]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha Carmilla, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Slavery, BDSM, Biting, Come Inflation, Come Shot, F/F, Inspection, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Master/Slave, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Laura, Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery, Size Kink, Slave Trade, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities
Summary: Laura is willing to sell her virginity off to the highest bidder at the vampire sex slave markets. Little does she imagine the alpha who bids highest is the alpha of her dreams...





	Jewels of Night

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Smutcation Quickies! These are 1500-3000 word one shots for various fandoms, as a way to keep myself motivated during my long two weeks off. 
> 
> This particular story turned into WELL OVER 3k words, as you can tell, and really ought to be a series in its own right, but it was a fantastic prompt so I couldn’t leave it out. Thanks to you, tumblr anon~ 
> 
> Please check out my [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bitterbones87) for more info, to suggest a quickie prompt, or to keep up on updates!

The slave market was called Jewels of Night, and Laura couldn’t stand the name. There was a chintzy velvet-curtain atmosphere to the whole place, and it practically reeked of alpha musk, cum and omega sweat. She nearly turned around when she first entered, but her shoulders straightened and she propelled herself forward, thinking of her father, and what she had come here to do. At the slave entry lists, she queued behind a group of bubbly blondes with puncture marks on their necks, and the gossip made her face heat and her eyes roll.

“…told him to go rough, _really_ rough this next time. Hopefully he’ll hire me on for a full week.”

“You know he will, I just hope Justina picks me again this time. Her dick is like ten inches—“

Laura chose that moment to willfully tune out, feeling a flush run from her chest to her cheeks and back down again. She had heard this was a desirable trait for a slave, (vampires liked to see the blood on offer, of course) but she didn’t want to be blushing the whole time. The girls ahead of her in line were seemingly repeat slaves, a kink known as ‘fang banging’, and it made her deeply aware of how real this was all becoming. Her inexperience was something she was most insecure about, especially overhearing conversations from repeat slaves, and it was only getting worse as the line moved along.

You could sell yourself for a night, or you could offer yourself for longer, up to a year on contract. Lots of omegas picked a night for their heat, to try something new. Getting ravaged by an alpha vamp who put a collar on you and drained some of your blood for their pleasure….that was certainly something new. The single options were more popular, but many supposedly wanted more after that one night. Laura wondered if after one night, she would be queuing up again….

No, she told herself, _not me. I’m just here for my dad. Sell my virginity to the highest bidder, get his treatments covered, and we keep the house. That’s the plan. Stick to the plan, Stan._

At the entry registrar, she put her sex as cis female, and status as omega. She hesitated before the box marked VIRGIN in stark black type, but finally checked yes. She scribbled her preferences in a haze, listing them in the three lines she was allotted; _female, alpha or beta, no deep draining, no knotting_. The attendants would give her birth control, she knew, but knotting was still terrifying to her, as a virgin. The idea of being taken for the first time by an alpha she didn’t know was bad enough, but to sunder herself completely? No, that wasn’t on the books.

The registrar took her entry sheet, stamped it, and handed her back a sheet to sign, with a range of prices for services offered. She blinked numbly as she saw the words _oral sex, vaginal sex, anal sex and biting_. There were huge numbers beside each one, and she checked yes to them all. If the vampire was willing to pay, she figured she could be willing to provide. The more money she made the better. Besides, those were massive figures. _No one_ could afford all four.

Once her signature hit the paper, it was whisked away, and she was guided into a changing stall. The attendant, a brisk woman who seemed to have little time for anything, handed her a vial of birth control to swallow and quickly checked her over for any stakes, silver or garlic on her person. She then motioned for her to disrobe. Laura swallowed, closed her eyes, and drew her sweater over her head, shimmying off her jeans as well. She opened her eyes, hoping this would suffice, but the attendant shook her head, looking bored, and she knew it was to be naked or nothing. Swallowing again, hard, she took off her bra, and underwear, and neatly folded her clothing in the bin provided to her. The air chilled her nipples and raised the hair on her arms, and she fought the urge to shiver.

The attendant gave her another quick, perfunctory pat-down, and then handed her a golden tag labeled ‘28’ and a black velvet collar with a demeaning little bell on it. Laura hated it, instantly, but dutifully buckled it on. She gripped the tag, not knowing quite what to do with it, but the attendant motioned her to follow, and she did, slipping after the woman down a darkened hallway with at least a dozen or so doors, each with little golden tags slotted into holders.

She was led up a flight of stairs, and down another hallway, exactly the same as the first, before the attendant showed her to an unmarked door, briskly took the tag from her numb fingers and slotted it into place. The door was opened for her, and she stared into a room with a velvet couch and a darkened, one way mirror. She turned, nervously, to look at the attendant for assurance, but the bored woman merely pushed her into the room and shut the door, a lock clicking behind her.

For a long moment, Laura stood, shivering in the muted red light, and wondered what to do.

Then, a spotlight clicked above the couch, and she realized what this room was for. She was to display herself, nude, on the couch, and vampires could come and view her and any other willing slave they wished through the mirrors, selecting the one that suited their fancy. Only vampires that fit her preferences would be shown to her mirror, and vice versa; a vampire would only select mirrors to view with occupants they desired. It seemed a fairly straightforward system, but it was nonetheless terrifically daunting. She shivered, trying not to cover herself, and walked to the couch, sitting down with her hands neatly folded modestly in her lap. She was covering as much of her honey-gold curls as she dared, but her breasts were thrust into view, and she fought the tears of shame that wanted to sting her eyes.

She sat like that for what felt like hours, but must have been only minutes. It occurred to her that she should really be reclining, displaying herself and making herself more appealing to any passing possible buyers. But when the prospect nudged at reality, she couldn’t imagine actually doing it, so there she sat, hands twitching in her lap, wondering who was looking at her through the mirror.

She wondered if they liked what they saw.

A key turned in the knob, after what felt like an eternity, and Laura jumped, wanting almost to hide behind the couch. Was it the attendant coming to take her back? Had she been too unappealing? She felt shame burning a brand in her cheeks.

But the person who stepped in through the door was a beta of indeterminate gender, not the attendant. They were smartly attired, in servingman’s clothes, with a neat vest and gold pocket watch. Ludicrously, they bowed low, making Laura almost want to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation, but her mouth was dry and she only gaped instead.

From the bow, the beta announced: “Countess Mircalla Karnstein wishes to inspect you for purchase. Are you amenable?”

“I…what?” Laura asked, dumbstruck. “Countess…what?”

The beta straightened and patiently repeated themselves. “Countess Mircalla Karnstein. She wishes to inspect you for purchase. Will you consent?”

“I…” _Why even ask?_ Laura wondered. _I signed my existence away already for the night_. But she was struck by courteousness of the odd request. “Yes…?” She haphazardly responded, coughing.

The beta cocked their head, regarding her. “You consent, then?”

Laura cleared her throat. “Yes, sorry…I just…inspect me? What does that mean?”

The beta gave her a comforting smile, and she was surprised at the genuine sweetness of it. “Don’t worry,” they told her. “You can say no to anything at any time. The Countess is good like that. She’ll tell you what she wants.” With that, they bowed low again, and indicated for Laura to follow them. The little golden tag with Laura’s number was in their waistcoat pocket.

Once again, Laura was led naked down the hallway of many doors, to another level, this one a floor above. This time, there were less doors, and the floor was carpeted significantly more expensively, with tasteful furnishings. The beta took Laura to a seemingly unoccupied room, knocked twice, and leaned their head to the door. “Mistress?” They asked. “I’ve brought number 28. Laura Hollis.”

“Very good, LaFontaine.” A silken voice responded, setting every hair on Laura’s body upright and dancing like mad. “You may wait outside for further instruction.”

LaFontaine slid the golden tag bearing Laura’s number into the holder above the doorframe, and motioned for her to go inside. “You can go in now, miss. She’s waiting.”

Laura gulped and cast a final, desperate look at the beta, who favored her with that reassuring smile once more, and she turned the knob, entering the door. The silly little bell jangled with her movements, alerting anyone inside to her presence. And there was someone inside, judging by the strangely-beguiling scent she could detect, just lingering in the darkness.

Her eyes adjusted to the red-lit gloom, and she took a step forward, internally cursing that stupid bell. An alpha’s scent hit her nose, then, strong and distinctive; spiced like cinnamon and coffee, with sweet brown sugar undertones. A scent she liked, almost right away. It spoke to her, and before she knew it, she was stepping forward, almost hypnotized.

The alpha the scent belonged to was seated on a lounge chair opposite the door, watching her with catlike, almond-shaped eyes. She was dressed in leather, with a messy tumble of dark hair that spoke of wildness barely restrained, and her eyes were kohl-lined, sharp. Her fingers dawdled on the rim of a wine glass of blood, and they were long and strong-looking. As sweet as her scent was, she looked dangerous, wicked, even. Laura blinked; the alpha appeared far more aggressive than her call would have indicated.

“Hello, sweet.” She fairly purred, and her eyes swept up and down over Laura’s naked, quivering frame.

“H-hello,” Laura almost choked out. She had very few experiences with vampires, and certainly none sexual. This level of intense, targeted sensuality was overpowering, just as the stories said it would be. She nearly jumped before remembering the vampire’s proper title should be used to address her. “Uh, I’m sorry; I meant, hello, Countess Karnstein.”

“You may call me Carmilla, I don’t go in much for titles.” The alpha informed her, rising to her feet in a sleek, graceful motion. She prowled around Laura, who turned to follow her gaze, feeling utterly exposed. “And you are Laura. Laura Hollis. Nineteen-year old from Silas University, blood type B negative, omega.” Carmilla got closer and Laura blushed hard as the alpha stroked along her arm. “And a virgin, so it appears. Yes?”

“Yes,” she nearly whispered, blushing a deep, humiliating shade of red.

“Tell me Laura.” The vampire was examining her from all sides, eyes raking up and down her body. “What does a nineteen-year old provincial, _virgin_ omega want with the Jewels of the Night slave market?”

Her canned, stock answer of ‘trying something fun’ died on her lips as she looked Carmilla in the eyes. The irises were so brown they were almost black, like her hair, but against the contrast of her skin and red lips, they were like portals to the night beyond. Laura found herself being absurdly, openly honest.

“I…My father is sick, his medical treatments are expensive, and if we don’t do something soon we could lose the house, or lose him. I’ve got something to offer…so….” She shrugged, looking more calm than she felt. Inside she was screaming. _Why did you tell her that? She berated herself. She doesn’t care. You’re a fuck and a snack to her_.

But Carmilla’s eyes spoke of concern, and discomfort. She inclined her head. “So you don’t, truly, want to be here?”

The vampire’s face was touching, and for a moment, absurdly, Laura wanted to reach out and comfort her. Imagine that! Comforting the vampire that was about to ravage her. She bit her lip.

“It’s okay, really,” she hastened to explain. “It’s not just my dad, if I’m being honest….it’s…well…I…know I’m a virgin but…” Oh god, she thought, am I really saying this? “I’ve thought about it…and I, I really think….I wantsomeonetodominateme.”

The words came out in a jumbled, embarrassed rush, but Carmilla clearly heard and understood them. Her smile returned, and it was devious, dark with desire. Laura couldn’t tell, but she thought the alpha’s scent was changing, becoming muskier, more sexualized. It was turning her on. The flush had spread to her nipples, and heat was flooding her pussy, making her standing more uncomfortable. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

“You want to be dominated.” Carmilla repeated, quietly. “I think I can manage that.”

 _God I bet you can,_ Laura thought, and her knees weakened. The vampire didn’t notice, or else didn’t acknowledge it, or the tide of aroused omega scent wafting in the room, but she continued to regard Laura slowly and carefully, as if she was assessing her options. Laura waited, breathlessly, and felt her nipples harden under the alpha’s casual stare.

“Present for me.” She said, suddenly, and the command made Laura jump.

 _Oh god_ , she thought, and swallowed hard. For a moment, her body rebelled against her instinct to obey, and she stood stock-still, as the alpha watched. Then, slowly, she dropped to her knees on the plush carpeted floor, and, closing her eyes, allowed her upper body to fall forward onto her elbows, arching her back to put herself on display. She had never presented before, so the position did not come easily or naturally, but there was a blessed relief from her instincts once her face was pressed to the floor. And that wasn’t the only thing her instincts were doing to her body; she felt a sudden and unexpected flow between her legs, and her lips parted, unable to stop the small gasp.

“Good girl.” Carmilla praised, and Laura had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself moaning back in response. This was exactly the kind of demeaning behavior she’d expected from an alpha, and yet…in the moment it was turning her on so hard she couldn’t think about the anti-feminist applications anymore.

“Please…” She whispered, and wet her dry lips, unable to think of what she was pleading for, until she swallowed and remembered. “Please…be gentle.”

“I so rarely am,” Carmilla admitted, fingers thrumming a soft pattern down Laura’s shivering, bare spine. “But for you, I could make an exception.”

Her voice whispered languidly down the length of the omega’s body, and she knew Carmilla could see the glisten on her thighs. The vampire had eyes like a bird of prey in the darkness, and she knew that the alpha must be able to see her pink lips fluttering open from at least three meters away. Laura fought with the screaming logic in her brain to close her legs, and submitted to her instincts, allowing Carmilla to spread them wider, her fingernails teasing against the underside of the omega’s knees.

“Wider, that’s it.” The alpha’s voice was purring, encouraging, and Laura arched to it, unthinking. “Right there, yes. You feel exposed, little omega?”

“Yes.” The word leapt out of her, and she bit her lip against the impulse to sob, but with desire or fear, she did not know.

“Relax, cupcake. Let me see.” God those hands were slipping further up her thighs, spreading apart her pussy lips with deft fingers, and Laura opened her eyes, suddenly terrified that a who-knows-how-old vampire who’d had who-knows-how-many-lovers was about to judge her and see if she was worthy. She was just some nervous little girl from Canada. How foolish was she to think a _vampire_ would want to purchase her virginity?

She quaked, a little, and Carmilla put a hand on her back to still her, which spread heat through her entire spine. _Aren’t they supposed to feel cold?_ She wondered, in a daze, and found the hand on her lower back was making her instinctively raise herself higher.

“Beautiful.” The word was hissed out with such reverence that Laura was struck stock still. The alpha’s fingers were holding her lips open, examining her untouched sex with the raptor’s gaze, and Laura felt both vulnerable and completely safe, in a confusing juxtaposition of rushing feelings. “Look at how sweet and pink you are, how small. And you’re getting wet for me like such a good girl.”

“Fuck…” Laura couldn’t help the curse, and she was relieved to hear a chuckle behind her. “How do you make me wet just from looking at me?”

She could hear the predator grin in the alpha’s voice. “Because I want you. And I’m telling you I want you by looking at you.”

“Please,” she begged, unthinking, lost in her lust. “Please touch me, I want you.”

“Not yet, sweetling.” The vampire reprimanded, mildly, and traced the stiffening bud of Laura’s already-aching clit with the lightest touch of her fingers. Then, unthinkably, she moved away, and Laura cried out at the loss.

Carmilla didn’t seem to notice, or else just didn’t respond. She crossed to the door, and slid an hidden panel open, exposing a grate. “LaFontaine, please prepare the papers. I believe Miss Hollis is ready to become my slave.”

“Very good, miss.” LaFontaine’s response was immediate, and Laura could heel the click of their heels moving smartly down the hall.

She made to get up, feeling like there was some kind of transaction imminent, but Carmilla was back at her side in an instant, much faster than should be possible, and Laura was reminded in a rush that the alpha was, indeed, a powerful and old vampire. The hand slammed back down on her lower back, and she fell forward again, helpless, as Carmilla impatiently nudged her knees back into place.

“No, stay.” The alpha told her, imperiously. “Remain as you are.”

When LaFontaine returned with the paperwork, Laura burned with shame, but they did not seem alarmed or embarrassed for her. If anything, their eyes barely detected her, focused on providing Carmilla with an ornate, embossed pen. The vampire signed a document, quickly, and then another, before folding her copy into her coat pocket and nodding at LaFontaine, who took the other, presumably back to the registrar. The door swung closed behind her; the whole affair had taken a matter of seconds.

“There.” Carmilla sounded pleased. “That’s done.”

Laura wanted to writhe and whine a little, but she managed to restrain herself. The casual display of her body in front of the servant had turned her on more than she wanted to admit, and knowing she was now subject to the alpha’s whims…that was giving her goosepimples of danger and arousal all over her body.

The alpha’s breath unfurled hot against the back of her neck, and she jumped; Carmilla had once again moved unnervingly fast and was back behind her, hands fastening around Laura’s hips. The alpha laid a sucking kiss upon the back of her neck, and there, she felt them; the fangs. Just the barest hint, but they were there, grazing her skin. Laura didn’t fight the moan this time, and she let it out just as Carmilla released.

“Laura, sit up.” Carmilla commanded, but it was soft, with her fingers raising the omega’s chin.

She did as she was commanded, and blinked several times before the world came back into focus. She was breathing hard, and her pussy was absolutely drenched, just from being examined so closely. Carmilla moved closer, and her hand curved around Laura’s cheek. Once again the omega was struck by how strangely warm she was, and yet she seemed carved out of ivory.

“I will not hurt you,” the vampire promised, and, insanely, Laura believed her. “If I do anything that scares you, tap twice on my shoulder.”

Laura nodded; her mouth was dry. Carmilla’s hands moved down her body, stroking down her sides, and one moved to her breast, cupping the weight there. She sagged a little, folding into the vampire’s embrace, and the Countess guided her backwards until she found the couch behind her knees, and lay down, with the alpha following, arched over her body like a great black cat. She was drastically conscious of her nudity, with the fabric of Carmilla’s fine bespoke clothing rubbing against her, and she pulled at the lapels of the vampire’s jacket, hoping to indicate her desires without words.

Carmilla removed the jacket, and her blouse, exposing a black lace bra that had Laura surging up to cup the pale globes contained behind it; slave or no slave, she was desperate to feel more of the alpha’s body. The Countess allowed her frantic groping, patiently, and then guided her hands back above her head keeping them pinned as she settled her half-naked frame back on top of Laura. Her lips trailed a white hot poker down the side of Laura’s neck, and the omega tensed, fearing the penetration of those fangs, but they never descended. Instead, she found the hot breath grazing along her exposed, pert nipples, teasing them into aching soreness with her lips and tongue and the barest touch of her sharp white teeth. She gasped, and Carmilla smiled around her breast, wicked and keen, before one of her hands departed from Laura’s pinned wrists and moved between their bodies like a snake, seeking the damp heat at the join of the omega’s thighs.

“Oh fuck…!” Laura gasped, taken aback, and the vampire laughed, again, low and husky. Her fingers were slipping in and around the puffy lips of Laura’s pussy, seeking and collecting moisture, before bringing it up to circle around her clit. Outside of her own fingers and a couple hasty high school dry humps, no one had ever touched her like this. She arched, straining under the alpha, trembling from nerves and desire and god knows what else.

“You’re so beautifully responsive…” The vampire murmured, sounding almost rapturous. “You’re getting so wet already.”

Laura burned with the shame and mingled desire of the praise, and she gasped in surprise when Carmilla’s hair trickled down her belly, unthinkingly closing her legs. The vampire patiently slid them open again, and her breath was a teasing whisper on the omega’s inner thighs, hinting at what was to come. Then, her tongue flickered out, exploring, and Laura began to pant.

Nothing in her young life had prepared her for this. It was a tidal wave, a tsunami. Laura had read about flash floods, but now she was experiencing one firsthand. She twisted on the couch, gasping and whimpering, while Carmilla let her tongue slickly glide all around the young omega’s most secret parts. It was dizzying, beyond comprehension and beyond measure, and when Carmilla’s electric tongue flicked her clit, she felt a thunderbolt hit through her belly and surged out to her thighs.

Suddenly she was clutching that messy dark hair and rocking, rocking up to that wicked tongue, heedless and lost. She was panting, huffing, and none of her noises were really all that sexy in her opinion, more desperate and unhinged, but Carmilla seemed to appreciate them regardless. The vampire was groaning into her pussy while she devoured Laura’s very soul, and before long, the thunderbolt was turning into a damn Tesla coil and she was shouting ‘oh god oh god’ over and over and then Carmilla wrapped her lips around her clit to suck and she was screaming as liquid heat spilled over and a wave shook her from her core to her toes.

Carmilla lovingly lapped up the overflow, slowing as Laura tensed with sensitivity, and she raised her head, purring as she licked her lips like a very big cat. The young omega moaned at the image, and she drew Carmilla back up her body for a kiss. As their lips connected, she felt the hard press of something poking her thigh, and drew back, looking down the alpha’s body.

She knew, ostensibly, that alphas grew cocks when aroused, but to know that clinical fact and to feel one, rubbing insistently against her pelvis…well, there was a world of difference. She felt nervous, afraid, apprehensive….and, if she was being honest, _insanely_ curious. She was surprised to find a deep longing inside to feel that rocking pressing inside her entrance, the length of it, the stretch. She wondered how it would feel, how much it would hurt. If she would like it.

The Countess let out a soft groan that sent a shiver through Laura’s overheated skin, and her hips gave a jarring pump. The omega felt her legs part, instinctively, and she tilted her pelvis up, aroused by the little growl that escaped Carmilla’s red lips, her fangs a brilliant white between them. Laura gave a little whine, staring at those fangs, and felt the head of the vampire’s ample cock stroke against her thigh. _Jesus, that’s big_ , she thought, and let out another whine.

Carmilla groaned, sounding out of breath as she pulled herself upright and off the couch. “God, how your innocence affects me.” She laughed, and the sound was low and husky. “It’s been years since I’ve actually dry-humped anyone on a couch.”

“Are you gonna….keep doing it?” Laura realized she must be a sight on the couch: naked with nothing but the collar, legs spread, lips parted, hair mussed and sweat glistening. There was absolutely nothing in her that wanted to close her legs, however; not if Carmilla might touch her more. 

“In a sense, yes.” Carmilla chortled. “Did you enjoy me pleasuring you?”

“Fuck _yes,_ ” Laura eagerly rushed out, and couldn’t even feel the urge to blush anymore. “I’ve never…um…cum that hard.”

“The night is still young, cupcake.” Carmilla promised, and her grin was feral. “Get up. On your knees.”

Laura hurried off the couch to comply, and knelt at the vampire’s feet, feeling her thighs rub slickly together with the remnants of her orgasm. Carmilla cupped her cheek with one hand, and ran her thumb over her parted lips, tracing the outline of her mouth as she unbuckled her pants. Everything in Laura tightened as she realized what was about to happen.

“Take my cock out.” Carmilla instructed, softly, and her thumb slipped into the corner of Laura’s mouth.

The young omega did as she was bid, hands nearly shaking with nerves, and undid the zipper, pulling the metal teeth apart. She reached into the trousers and felt the bulge beneath silk bikini panties, a juxtaposition of feminine and masculine, and she nearly wept. It pulsed under her palm, and her fingers wonderingly wrapped around it, stroking the outline of the head and marveling at the ridges and veins she could feel beneath the silky fabric.

Carmilla groaned, and her hips stuttered forward. Her stray hand found its way into Laura’s hair. “As wonderful as that feels, you need to actually-ah-take my dick out of my panties.”

The omega pouted a bit, but obligingly pulled the bikinis down, watching as Carmilla stepped neatly out of them over her pants while still somehow keeping her heels on. Laura wanted to admire the skill of it, but there was at least seven inches of impressive alpha cock in her face, and omega instincts slipped out in a wanton moan and a hint of drool before she could shake herself out of it. It was thick, bulbous and widest at the tip, with a big blue vein pulsating down the side. She could see where the base terminated in Carmilla’s vulva, and the curling, dark hairs gathered at the top of her mound were sparkling with the dew of her arousal. The shaft was wet with it, in fact, and more pre-cum was gathering at the tip. The profuse wetness drew Laura in, and before she knew it, she was leaning forward to draw the head into her mouth for a taste.

“Eager little thing,” Carmilla teased, and jerked her hips back out of Laura’s reach. “No, no. I said take it out. Not suck it.”

This time Laura gave in to a full pout. “But, I want to make you feel good. Please?” She bit her lip, and her whole body rebelled against it, but she ended up batting her lashes anyway. _Good God, Laura get a grip_ , she thought, distantly, but it didn’t help. “Can you…can you teach me?”

It did seem to work on the alpha, however. Her dark eyes dilated to further blackness, and she let out a tiny whimper of her own. “Okay,” she rasped. “I’ll teach you.”

 _That worked, noted_. Laura filed that information away for later use and ducked her head again, opening her lips as Carmilla allowed her to slide her hand around the shaft. She moaned as soon as Carmilla’s cock hit her tongue; the alpha tasted like salt and sweet all in one, and it was addictive. Her tongue swept all around the thick head, feeling the tip leak more into her mouth, and she experimentally burrowed her tongue into the slit, seeking more of that taste, as her hand pumped slowly on the slick shaft.

Carmilla hissed, hand twisting in her hair. “Oh _shit_ , good girl, that’s it….fuck, you’re learning fast…”

Inner omega was running Laura at that moment, and she moaned happily at the praise. ‘Good girl’ was rapidly becoming her favorite phrase, although if you’d asked her earlier she would have scoffed at the desire to please anyone, let alone some vamp alpha. But this wasn’t just any ‘vamp alpha’, her instincts told her, this was a _strong_ alpha, a protector, someone fit to sire many healthy litters….

That gave her a moment’s pause, as she pushed for more of Carmilla’s length to enter her throat. Her instincts were really going wild over this alpha, and while she normally tracked her cycles as carefully as possible, her heat did seem to be imminent the longer she stayed in the basking glory of the Countess’s scent. The alpha was triggering her to become more submissive, to think about being pregnant and filled, and it was all the ominous precursor to her heat. Laura knew the birds and…sometimes also birds…just as well as anyone else, despite only having her father. He’d been far-too-honest at times during her adolescent ‘sex ed’ instruction phase, and she knew an alpha could trigger a first timer’s cycle, especially a strong one, but she’d genuinely believed this situation would be too sterile, too frightening to allow for such primal arousal. She’d apparently been wrong.

Carmilla seemed to sense her anxiety, because she withdrew from her mouth and cupped Laura’s face with both hands, looking intently into her eyes. “Are you okay? Is this too much? Laura, I-“

Laura looked up into those concerned dark brown orbs and for a second, just a flash, really, she realized she could love this alpha. Then she answered back: “No, no, I’m okay. I like it, I promise, I just…” She took a breath and let her lips brush against Carmilla’s still-wet fingers. “I think you’re making me go into heat.”

“Oh.” Carmilla’s pupils dilated and she sucked in a deep breath, and her cock, bobbing in front of Laura’s lips, still wet with saliva, seemed to throb. A thick trickle of pre-cum escaped, and Laura watched, mesmerized, as it dripped from the head down to her fingers, still curled around Carmilla’s shaft. They both looked at the creamy pearls on her fingers and then Carmilla groaned and pulled insistently on her hair to drag her up.

The kiss was messy this time, and that only made it hotter, in Laura’s opinion. She allowed her instincts to take over, finally, and pushed her pelvis insistently against Carmilla’s, grinding like she imagined a real fang-banger would; she was pretty sure she understood the appeal, now. The alpha greedily cupped her ass, thrusting against her in return, and Laura immediately wanted more.

“Inside,” she gasped into Carmilla’s ear. “I need you inside me…please, I want you to be my _first_ …”

The vampire bared her teeth, and a growl erupted from her chest. Laura should have been afraid, should have quaked and pulled away, but she didn’t. She exposed her neck, tilting it to offer the vampire her submission as well as her blood, and the alpha gripped her tightly, seemingly overcome. In the end, Carmilla didn’t bite her, but her fangs stayed out, and Laura was almost disappointed, until she saw the fire in the alpha’s eyes.

Carmilla barked at her in a gruff command. “Get back in the presenting position. I’m going to mount you.”

Laura nearly crumpled, but managed to nod, and slowly sink down instead of collapsing. She turned herself around, all-too aware of her heat beginning to prickle her skin and set her aching insides to clenching on nothing. Underneath all of that, however, as she leaned down onto her elbows, was a layer of apprehension, and even fear. She was worried about taking that wide, fat head. The biggest thing Laura had ever had inside of her previous to this was a tampon, and not the heavy flow kind, either. She wondered, again, if Carmilla would be gentle, or if the alpha in her would take control and take her in one hard thrust. She shivered.

Carmilla’s hand on her spine nearly made her jump. The alpha was positioning herself behind her, and she tensed, feeling fear war with the pounding instincts of her heat. Once again, however, Carmilla was preternaturally-aware of the omega’s feelings, and she leaned down, placing small kisses on Laura’s spine until the younger girl relaxed again. Then, her hands molded over the omega’s hips and slipped between her thighs, parting them while also moving upwards, stroking and playing with the overheated folds of her pussy.

Before long, aided by the effusive slickness pouring (unashamedly, at this point) from Laura’s entrance, Carmilla had slowly, diligently, worked two fingers inside of her, stretching and rocking as she curled and flexed her digits to make Laura gasp when she brushed a soft, spongy spot on her inner front wall. The Countess was patient and persistent, and soon she had the omega going from easing around her knuckles, to bucking her hips and moaning for more.

When the alpha withdrew her soaked fingers, Laura let out a panting whine, and arched her hips back, begging. Still, Carmilla did not oblige her, but only brushed the omega’s reddened pussy lips with the head of her cock, painting it in the glistening wetness there. She also dragged her length through the folds, nudging it against Laura’s hyper-sensitive clit, and both moaned as another flood accompanied her movements. Soon, it was as wet as it could be, and Laura felt Carmilla steady herself with a hand on her back as she used the other to guide the head to Laura’s entrance.

“Are you ready?” The alpha husked out, and Laura nearly sobbed as the head pressed meaningfully against her.

“Yes, fuck, just _take me, Carmilla!_ ” Laura cried out, fisting the carpet in both hands as she rocked back to give the alpha the all-clear.

The vampire gave a low grunt, and then Laura’s breath was taken away as the stretch began and the broad cockhead popped inside of her never-before-used pussy. It burned, and there was a snapping, stretching feeling that was uncomfortable, but it didn’t hurt as much as she had thought; perhaps because of her heat, and perhaps merely because she wanted it as badly as she did. Carmilla stroked her back through it, and she felt another inch slip inside before the alpha stilled to allow her to adjust. Her virginity had been bought and sold, it was true, but the feeling wasn’t one of being used, regardless of her position. Carmilla’s diligence in preparation and triggering of her heat had made the first experience for the young omega a good one, no matter the circumstance. She marveled at the feeling of someone being actually inside her for a long time as the stretch wore off, and the alpha never moved, giving her all the time she needed.

After some time, however, she couldn’t hold still any longer, and she rocked her hips back, trying to encourage the alpha to move. Carmilla took the hint, and, steadying herself on Laura’s hips, began to slowly, oh-so-slowly, work the rest of her length inside of her newly-claimed cunt, to explore the territory she was first to penetrate. Laura gave a soft cry as she felt the alpha bottom out, finally hitting the end of her channel and nudging up against the narrow mouth of her cervix, and Carmilla joined her, groaning in what sounded like drunken ecstasy. There was another period of adjustment then, as she got used to accommodating the whole thing inside, but it was shorter this time, and sooner than before she was rocking her hips back against Carmilla’s, begging.

When the alpha began to fuck her, _really_ fuck her, Laura opened her mouth and just let the cries fall out. She no longer cared what she must look like. All she cared about was the wet slap of their bodies together, and the pumping, thrusting length inside of her, scraping against that puffy spot on her front wall, which seemed to be inflating with the stimulus. Carmilla’s hands on her hips had become as hard as iron, and the grip made her feel less vulnerable, more protected, as the alpha arched over her back, snarling. She offered her neck, again, and this time the vampire did bite down.

The bite hurt, but it enhanced her sensations as Carmilla greedily latched onto her neck and drank her, hips falling into a savage, fast rut that took Laura’s breath away. She screamed, giving voice to all the emotions whirling inside her, and her orgasm rushed up on her before she was aware what was happening. Pleasure tumbled through her veins like it was falling from Carmilla’s lips to her heart and waves of it thudded through her system. Her pussy rippled and pulsed, fluttering along the alpha’s length, and instincts once again began to ride her senses. Her inner omega was howling at orgasming without breeding, and quite suddenly, all she wanted was to be knotted and filled with cum, _Carmilla’s_ cum. Her heat would accept no one else.

And, as if on cue, she felt it, the growing bulge rubbing against her entrance that her instincts told her was what she truly needed, truly wanted, and she nearly howled in frustration to feel Carmilla pull back, not allowing it to sink in, as her fangs retracted and she kissed the last droplets of blood away from Laura’s neck.

“Knot me,” she begged, throwing an arm back to bring the alpha’s face back down to hers. “Please, God, Carmilla, I need it. Need your cum..”

Carmilla growled, and the sound vibrated through their shared bodies. She was still thrusting, albeit only halfway, and her knot was inflating by the second. The alpha looked absolutely lost, torn between two options as her hips continued to jar into Laura’s ass.

“I can’t…” She huffed, and sounded desperate, wild. “Fuck, sorry, sorry baby, I…I _can’t…ahhfuuuck!”_

Laura keened in frustrated disappointment as the last sentence was terminated by the alpha withdrawing to paint her ass with a series of hot, heavy jets of cum, followed by a veritable flood. On any other day it’d be arousing to be covered like this, but not this day, not right now. Laura’s heat demanded the breeding, the basest act of her instincts, and her instincts were screaming that she had the perfect alpha to sire a fine, hearty litter right behind her, selfishly _refusing_ to give up her knot and seed.

“Why the fuck not?” She demanded, starting to get angry.

Carmilla panted over her spine, staring down at her release on Laura’s ass, dripping down to her thighs and the carpet below. She took a moment to breathe before responding, and the omega shifted irritably and turned to glare at her.

“Your…contract…said no knotting.” She reminded the furious omega as she looked helplessly back at her. “Your heat may make you say all kinds of things…things you may not consent to otherwise, and I…” She looked down. “I didn’t want you to feel like I ignored your wishes.”

Laura groaned, caught between heart-sick affection (and new love, she realized, much later) for the chivalrous, self-sacrificing vampire and her heat’s screaming demands. She closed her eyes and tossed her head, whining. “But I…need it...I have to... _ohhhh_!”

“I know, I know, pet.” Carmilla soothed, and her hips gave a shudder against Laura. “Do you need me back inside? Look at me and tell me the truth.”

Laura’s eyes popped open and she nodded furiously. “Yes, yes, please, I want you to do it, but just…” She swallowed. “Go slow. Like you did before.”

Carmilla did just that.

It was some time later, after long, low thrusts and gentle, flickering circles of the alpha’s fingers over Laura’s aching clit, that the bulge of the knot began to press inside of the formerly-virgin omega, stretching her beyond what she had thought capable. She wasn’t afraid, however. Not anymore. She was too busy moaning into Carmilla’s mouth as the vampire kissed her and whispered praise into her lips, and the knot pushed inside easier than she’d imagined. It stung, and she knew she’d be sore beyond reckoning later, but for now she pushed her hips back for more, and felt the alpha huff behind her.

The pace sped up, then, even though Carmilla couldn’t get as deep with her thrusts. She was rutting, lost in her rhythm, and Laura was swept away towards her third climax of the night, crying out as Carmilla snarled and growled into her shoulder, teeth holding her in place but not penetrating her skin. The orgasm seemed to explode from the alpha’s tip, and, with nowhere to go, the jets of seed spilled out and flooded the narrow channel of Laura’s never-before-used pussy, filling it rapidly. She felt Carmilla’s hand drop from her hip to cup possessively over the tenting curve in her belly as she had to expand to make room for the overflow, and she moaned when she realized she was truly filled, her pussy blocked by the secure knot inside of her. That made her orgasm grab ahold of her throat and a deep cry wrenched from her lips.

“ _Carmilla! Oh god, yes, fill me!”_

She groped desperately behind her, and found the alpha’s lips waiting, and together they rocked and pulsed as the waves of pleasure ran back and forth between their sweaty, tied bodies, stuck together through the force of the shared orgasm that never seemed to end. Every time she thought she was done, another spurt of cum from Carmilla’s cock would send her into shivering spirals all over again, and it seemed much the same for the alpha. She sobbed and gasped, lost in lust, and Carmilla’s answering moans and cries were like music.

After a time, when the knot faded and the alpha gently loosened her hold, sliding from the omega’s formerly-virgin pussy as a flow of cum followed. Laura felt too overwhelmed to move, so it was with some deep surprise that she felt Carmilla sink down behind her and bury her face in the omega’s drenched folds, lapping up everything she could find with her obscenely long tongue. _She’s drinking my virgin blood_ , Laura realized, dimly, and the thought sent another shiver and a moan through her whole body. When the alpha finished, she looped her arms under Laura’s trembling knees and picked her up like a doll; once again reminding the omega that this was, after all, no mere human alpha.

Carmilla placed Laura down on the couch, and let her recline fully with a sigh, laying back to close her eyes. However, she popped them open again when she felt the alpha’s weight sink down on the other end of the couch in a seated position. “What’s the matter?” She asked, and fear crept into her belly again. “Was I—“

“You were _perfect_.” Carmilla hastened to explain, putting her hand comfortingly on Laura’s hip. “I just need to ask you something important.”

“What is it?” Laura drew her exhausted form back up on her elbows. There was a seriousness in the alpha’s eyes that concerned her.

“Do you remember the papers I had LaFontaine bring for me to sign?”

Laura blushed, and fought the urge to roll her eyes. “How could I forget being in a presenting position while your beta servant came in the room?”

Carmilla smiled with secretive smuness, but then her expression dropped to seriousness once more. “Those papers were a transfer, do you know what that means?”

“Transfer of what?” Laura was confused, and getting further still with the alpha’s strange tone.

“Money, and I need to make sure it’s the right amount.” Carmilla explained, fluidly. “I’ve just signed an agreement transferring six million dollars to your listed bank account. Is that enough for your father’s treatment, or do you need more?”

The question was poised so casually that Laura gaped and sat upright.

“Six….million…. _what_?” She sputtered.

“Six million dollars.” Carmilla repeated, patiently. “And if that remains insufficient to tend to your father’s needs and keep your house, I’m willing to extend the balance. But, you should know there’s a...a condition.”

Laura was still processing, feeling like someone had dropped a ten ton weight on her chest. Her eyes were round as saucers as she stared at Carmilla, who returned her awed eyes with blank professionalism, never betraying what she must be feeling. Laura didn’t know how much wealth this vampire possessed, but it must be substantial beyond words if she could part with six million dollars after a night’s dalliance with inexperienced virgin. Finally, she managed to retain the last part of what the alpha had said.

“A condition?” She asked, feeling overblown.

“Yes.” Surprisingly, the vampire actually looked nervous, and she fidgeted slightly with the buckle of her pants. “The condition requires that you spend a year, with me, in my mansion in Styria. Your father will receive the treatment right away, of course, and the house will be paid for, but you will leave this room with me when we’re done here tonight.”

 _A year. A whole year. With Carmilla_. Laura must have looked blank and solemn, because Carmilla hastened to add on to her words. “If that isn’t amenable to you, we could work out something else-“

“No. I’ll do it. I’ll do it, you silly, sweet, generous vampire.” She spoke up instantly, and threw her arms around her alpha to kiss her, surprising both herself and Carmilla with her forcefulness. “I can’t _believe_ you thought I’d say no…oh right…when can I say goodbye to my father?”

“He can visit you any time at the mansion.” Assured the alpha, and her eyes were dark, but sparkling. “I’d assume you have things you’d want, and friends, too. Anyone would be welcome. We could discuss all of that….but first….”

“But first we finish up my heat, right?” Laura asked, crooking a finger under the alpha’s chin. “And you’ll eventually take this ridiculous little bell off me?”

“Yes to the first, no to the second.” Carmilla’s eyes twinkled and her grin was as wide as the Cheshire Cat’s. “I _like_ the bell.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bitterbones87) If you’d like to support what you’ve just read!


End file.
